Sweet Love
by Romantic In Denial
Summary: This takes place after the dome. Julia thinks back on her life up until now & how happy she is. I'm thinking of another chapter from Barbie's point of view, which may take me longer to put together. I keep bringing Angie into my stories for which I don't apologize. :) I love her character so will continue to include her. Thank you all for the your comments, favorites & follows.
1. Then & Now

"Come on Scooter, let's go over here by the flowers. We can talk to the butterflies." Julia smiled at her daughter as she scampered down the steps to plop down next to a flower garden, her faithful pup only too happy to join her. "Be careful sweetie. Don't try to catch the bees. They don't like that."

"I _know_ that Mommy. Me &amp; Scooter are only talking to the butterflies, OK?"

"OK baby. Love you!"

"Love you too Mommy! So do the butterflies – they said so."

Julia leaned against the porch railing, happily watching her daughter, Jennifer Melanie Barbara, converse with her dog &amp; laugh at the butterflies flitting around the yard. She was happy. Happy and content – with her home, with her daughter and with Barbie, who was and always will be the love of her life. "Life" she thought "is so sweet outside of the dome." Although that time was already well in the past, the experience would always be with her, with Barbie, with their friends. She didn't think about their time under the dome very often anymore but since this week was the anniversary of the dome lifting, she found herself becoming pensive.

Everything was more intense then, more frightening and they were always looking for ways to cope, to survive, to make sure everyone was safe. A tall order and one she did not think would be thrown in her lap but it was. Then there was Barbie. Her lips curved into a smile every time thoughts of him crossed her mind. Since this was quite often, Julia was always smiling. He came out of nowhere, mysterious and aloof, but willing to be thrown into the middle of any crisis, always helping, saving them, saving her. Their attraction was instant, mutual &amp; powerful and while the dome may have brought them together for comfort alone, it soon became much more than that. It was inevitable that they fall in love.

Julia hugged herself as the memories came unbidden. "Barbie was the one who always saved me. He found me at the cabin when I passed out from the epidemic, carried me to safety and sat by my side until he knew I would wake up. He was there after Max shot me &amp; with Joe's help got me to the clinic. Later, Joe told me how he knew just what to do, how he wouldn't give up, even when my heart stopped. Then Angie told me how he watched over me and whispered 'I love you'." Julia shuddered as a chill swept over her thoughts. "I almost lost him – once to Big Jim &amp; his mad schemes and once when he went over the cliff to Zenith. By then I knew I loved him but hadn't said the words. If I had lost that chance, I would have been devastated. But the dome wasn't done with us and during that awful cold, the fates conspired against us, causing that horrible crash. Cold, wounded and trapped by my injuries, I thought I would die – once again Barbie saved me. I'll never forget his words - "We're going to have a life together – love – kids – anything that you want." It was then I spoke of my love for him just before the world went dark and once more Barbie's love and determination brought me back from the brink of death. He kept his promise – we have a life, love and a beautiful daughter. There is nothing else I want"

She had worried that perhaps the intense longing they had for each other would fade without that ever present threat they'd been faced with. She needn't have worried. Seldom were they apart for any length of time. If they were together it was as if they had to touch – holding hands – hugging – stealing a kiss. What she found was that now they had time to have fun and to laugh. They went for long walks with no particular destination in mind, rode horses around their property, snuggled in bed to watch a movie or read a book. One night she discovered, much to her delight, that Barbie was a movie buff. They were in bed sharing kisses, talking about nothing in particular. Tracing patterns up and down his arms, Julia smirked to herself as a thought popped into her head.

"Can I ask you something, Barbie?" He had already noticed her grin and truth be told. he loved it when Julia was playful &amp; teasing. "Ask away babe."

"Why did you want to marry me anyway?"

For a moment Barbie was confused. Then he got it and looked into her eyes with a smile. "That's an easy question." Instead of answering he moved closer, kissed her lips, her neck and beneath her ear before he whispered. "So I can kiss you anytime I want."

Julia was charmed. She laughed and hugged him close. "I can't believe it!? Never in a million years would I have thought you've seen Sweet Home Alabama, let alone be able to quote that line. Norrie was right – you do have some romance in you. Actually she doesn't know the half of it. You can romance me without even trying and I love every minute of it. But I have to know...what other surprises do you have in store for me?"

Barbie only grinned. "Guess you'll have to stick around to find out."

"I guess I will."

Julia was so engrossed in her daydreams that she never heard Barbie come through the house or on to the porch until she felt his hand brushing the hair away from her neck, the press of his lips sending a shiver of pleasure though her body. "Penny for your thoughts baby." She turned to face him reaching up to twine her arms around his neck.

"Good thoughts about us, that's all. I missed you."

"Missed you too."

As natural as breathing they moved closer for a welcoming kiss. The love was there strong as ever. So was the passion, the caring, the intensity and yes the romance too.

"Daddy! Daddy, you're home" Jenny bounded up the stairs and jumped into Barbie's arms. He scooped her up so she was between him &amp; Julia, each one of them kissing her cheek. "Hey princess, do you have a kiss for your dad?"

She smooched his cheek loudly &amp; then put one little hand on the side of his face and the other one grasped one of Julia's curls. "I like it when you and Mommy kiss. I can feel your happy inside of me. It makes me feel like I do when Santa comes, only better." She smiled, pleased with her little declaration, but was ready to move on to more important matters. "Daddy, put me down. Me &amp; Scooter are going to see the chickens."

Barbie set her down and knelt beside her. "Chickens? I think I might have something better for you to do. Guess who's down at the barn?"

Jenny shrugged dramatically. "I don't know...who?"

"Angie! She's taking care of her horse and said if you hurried down to help her, she take you for a ride on Monarch."

"I love Angie! OK that's where we're gonna go. Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!"

Barbie stood up, folding Julia into his arms. Quite predictably, tears were threatening to spill but she was smiling in apparent wonder. "She is so special, isn't she?"

"Just like her Mom." Barbie worked his hand under her fiery curls to press her closer. "How about if we talk about movies for awhile?"

Julia laughed as he hoped she would. "So, am I to assume you set this up with Angie ahead of time? How long did you tell her to keep Jenny occupied? I want to say you should be ashamed of yourself but I can't. Movies sound like fun but how about if you just take me to bed?"

"Mmm...I think I can handle that. We should have a couple of hours until our princess is back." Without a pause he swept her up into his arms, moving easily and deliberately through the door and into the house. Julia began unbuttoning his shirt as she nibbled her way from his jaw to his lips. "I can walk you know."

"Now where's the romance in that?"


	2. Make Up Sex

**Julia isn't the only one with fond memories. Barbie has a few of his own.**

_**Thank you everyone for leaving comments, following and all the favorites. But especially thank you for reading. **_

A gentle breeze stirred the air, dust motes sparkled in the sun and the sweet fragrance of hay was almost overpowering. Horses nickered softly in the background, adding to the tranquility of the atmosphere. Barbie could hardly believe this was his job, breeding &amp; training horses. What he found even more surprising was that he was damn good at it and was making a name for himself in the horse community. He &amp; Julia fell into this quite by accident, simply because they wanted horses of their own and then one thing led to another, as it often does. Stacking the last bag of feed, he heard the clop of a horses hooves and turning saw Angie leading in her chestnut mare, Monarch. She named her for Julia simply because of the distinctive red mane the mare sported.

"Hey Angie. Did you put your girl through her paces?"

"Barbie – hi! I did, and she did great. Time to give her some love now."

Walking over, Barbie helped hook up the tie downs once Angie exchanged the bridle for a halter. As Angie loosened the cinch, he easily plucked the saddle off and placed it over a stall door. Giving the horse an affectionate stroke on her nose he turned to leave.

"You gonna' be here for awhile Ang?"

"Yeah, for quite awhile actually. I wanted to work with a couple of the yearlings after I finish with Monarch. Do you need something?"

"Maybe. I need to check on supplies now but I won't be long. By the way, how's Hunter?"

Angie tried to act nonchalant but was failing miserably. "Hunter? Oh well, he's...OK. Umm...he's actually pretty amazing." As if an enticing memory crossed her mind, her lips curved into a shy smile. "Yeah, amazing."

Walking away, Barbie hid his grin. "OK I get it. Glad you two are getting along."

As he worked in the supply room, he couldn't help but think how close to Angie he and Julia had become. She was a fiercely loyal friend and she had their backs – when they were trapped in Chester's Mill and even now. Not only did she help save Julia when she was wounded and teetering on the brink of death but she helped him avoid making a mistake that could have been damaging to their relationship. Even now his gut clenched at how clueless he had been. Julia was 8 months pregnant and was insisting she accompany him on a business trip.

* * *

"_What's this?" he queried of the suitcase that was sitting next to the door._

"_I'm going with you."_

"_Julia, you can't! You can't fly now."_

"_Barbie! Don't – tell – me – what – to – do!" Her response was muttered and low but there was no mistake that she was serious._

"_Come on – be reasonable. Why are you being like this?"_

"_I'm going – end of discussion!" Her eyes burned with determination daring him to argue but argue he did._

"_I'll only be gone 4 days. Babe, please drop this. " He reached out to pull her close but Julia was having none of it. Her look shot daggers at him while her eyes filled with tears. She swiftly turned away, climbing the stairs as fast as she could, the only sound she made was a frustrated "OOOHH!"_

_Barbie was about to follow when a petite figure caught his attention with her entrance into the room. Angie took his arm and began pulling him into the kitchen. "Wait Angie - I have to talk to Julia"_

"_No you don't – not right now. You have to listen to me."_

_Once in the kitchen, she pushed him against the island and held him there with a hand against his chest. "Crap" Barbie thought..."is this women against Barbie day?" He was frustrated by the argument he just had with Julia and was not even sure how it came about._

_Angie eyes flashed in seeming anger as she spit the words out through clenched teeth. "What is **wrong** with you?"_

"_Ah, no Angie, not you too! Julia can't go on a trip now. She can't fly and driving isn't much better – not that there would be time for such a distance."_

_Angie shook her head at him. "Barbie, you dear, sweet, clueless man. You can usually read Julia's mind and she can do the same of you. You are her protector against anything that would harm a hair of her head and anyone with a brain can see how much you love her. But on this you are just not hearing her. She doesn't want to go with you – **she doesn't want you to go**!"_

_Barbie could only stare as his mind tried wrap itself around this revelation._

"_She's scared." Angie continued softly..." a little for herself, a lot for the baby, but mostly she's scared that you won't be here when she needs you the most. It doesn't matter that her due date is still a month away. Babies are unpredictable. So please, please cancel this trip. Send someone else or reschedule but don't leave her now."_

_Barbie could only stare as her words finally started making sense to him. He swiped the back of his hand across his lips as if that could wipe away the words he had spoken to Julia. Even though spoken more with frustration than anger, he wished he could take them back. "Why didn't she say something? You know I would have changed my plans." _

_He looked so stricken that Angie had to smile. "You know Julia. She doesn't want anyone, especially you to think she's weak or scared. You said it yourself – she's a run to the fire kind of girl. I guess she wants you to always see her that way."_

_Grinning ruefully, Barbie pulled her into a one-armed hug and kissed the top of her head "Thank you Angie. You're a good friend to me &amp; Julia and I have to say I'm glad you're on my side. You're fierce!"_

_Angie laughed and playfully pushed him away. "You're not bad either! Now go away. Tell Julia you changed your mind and if you're thinking of having make up sex, be careful."_

_Barbie shot her a look but was smiling as he left the room – intent on making things right with Julia. Taking the stairs two at a time he was soon outside their bedroom door. Hesitating for a fraction of a second, he turned the door knob and walked into the room. Julia was standing at the window with her back to him. He could tell she was still crying softly so he wasted no time getting to her side. "Julia, hey, don't cry. I'm sorry – really sorry. Will you look me?" He gently tilted her chin up and looked intently into her beautiful eyes. "I'm not going anywhere and I'm so sorry I didn't figure it out sooner. But you could have told me babe. I love it when you need me – makes me feel all manly." _

_Julia couldn't help but smile. "Manly? Since when do you need help feeling manly? I'm sorry too. I should have come right out and told you how I feel. How did you know?"_

"_Angie just kicked my ass a little bit. I'm glad she did."_

_Julia sent a silent thank you to their friend as she turned to face Barbie, looping her arms around his neck at the same time. "So, if we're not fighting anymore, do you think you could kiss me?" She needed to feel his kiss, feel his arms holding her close. She needed him to make her feel safe. But most of all she needed to know that he would always be by her side. _

_She felt his thumbs gently wipe away the last of the tears from her cheeks before twining beneath her cascading curls. She could feel herself relax as he gently worked his fingers through her hair, massaging her neck, her shoulders, her back. She felt the whisper of his lips at the corner of her mouth, moving gently across to the other side and back again – as if he was asking permission. Julia wasn't as shy. She leaned into him with parted lips, kissed him thoroughly until they were both breathless. _

"_That was nice for starters. How about taking me to bed now?"_

"_Hmm...you, me, makeup sex – what's not to like." Playfully nipping at her earlobe he whispered softly. "How careful do we have to be?"_

"_Not very careful at all."_

* * *

Barbie mentally shook off these pleasant memories knowing there was only one place he needed to be right now – with Julia. He strode purposefully back into the main part of the stables where Angie was just now putting Monarch into her stall.

"Hey Ang, would you mind hanging out with the princess for a little while?"

"Not at all. My little god-daughter rocks. I love spending time with her! Did something come up?"

"Yeah, make-up sex."

"Did you and Julia have a fight? That can't be – I would have known. Besides, you've been in too good a mood."

"Nope – no fight. Thanks Ang – you rock too."

Barbie grinned and walked away leaving her a bit puzzled, quite amused and happy for both of them.


	3. Angie & Hunter

**OK – I couldn't help myself – had to do a Hunter/Angie chapter. If Melanie can come back to life, then so can Angie. At least in my world. Hope you like this chapter and please review – good or bad – so I know you're reading. It can only inspire me to write more. Thanks for reading!**

Angie watched Barbie walk away and smiled to herself. She was well aware that this week marked a dome anniversary and that memories that were forgotten came back. Especially the good ones...the ones that came after the dome, because those were even more precious.

"Angie, Angie! I'm here!" Jenny came bounding into the barn, full of excitement. "Daddy said I could ride Monarch...can I?"

"Of course you can, Princess Jenny. Just let me put a blanket and lead on her and we'll go for a ride. For the next hour, she sat proudly on the stately mare while Angie led them around the indoor arena, outside in the paddock and back in again. Proclaiming that Monarch must be tired now, she helped brush her down and led the horse into her stall, all by herself.

"Good job sweetie" Angie praised as she unhooked the lead, patting the mare's neck at the same time. "Want to help me feed?"

"Yes! I know how too. Half a scoop of grain for each horse, right?" Angie watched how precisely she measured each portion, carefully carrying the sweet smelling feed to each stall. Once that was accomplished, her energy suddenly disappeared and she sat down by her dog, leaning against him.

"Are you tired, Jenny? Do you want to go home?"

"No, I just want to sit here with Scooter for awhile. Hunter is coming, isn't he? I want to see him."

"Yes, he'll be here in a little while. We can wait for him." No sooner were the words out of her mouth, than Jenny was sound asleep. Scooter provided a soft pillow for her head and she was content. Angie looked at her god-child fondly, still thrilled that Julia &amp; Barbie entrusted her with that responsibility. Soon her thoughts turned to Hunter, her lips curving into a soft smile. She remembered when they first met. It was outside of the dome. She was miraculously back among the living. Almost by accident she encountered the group from Chester's Mill and was recognized by Carolyn. After some discussion with the military on the scene, those who had nowhere to go, ended up at Barbie's childhood home. It was there that she noticed Hunter for the first time.

* * *

_"Who the hell are you?" _

_Hunter knew the question was directed at him but damn if he couldn't find the words to answer. The petite blonde with the feisty attitude momentarily had him at a loss for words...even as to his name. Finally giving himself a mental shake, he managed to reply. "I'm Hunter." He could not look away from those sparkling blue eyes so he smiled and added shyly..."and who might you be?"_

_Angie was bemused, not quite sure what to make of this stranger who happened to be pretty cute and had the deepest brown eyes she had ever seen. "Hunter? Hmm...interesting name. I'm Angie, Joe's sister."_

"_Really? I never would have guessed you &amp; Joe are brother &amp; sister. You're so, so..."_

"_I'm what...so short?" She couldn't help but giggle at his puzzled expression._

"_Beautiful...I was going to say you're so beautiful." Again he found himself at a loss for words and berated himself...told himself to keep talking, to keep her from walki ng away. _ "_I've never seen eyes like yours. Sure, I've seen blue eyes. Julia has blue eyes...so does Barbie. Her eyes are intense and she has that whole "Monarch" thing going on. Of course, she's beautiful...a total fox and probably every man's dream but she's Barbie's dream. If I even thought about making a move, which I wouldn't, Barbie would rip me apart and throw me across the room. But Julia probably wouldn't let him. She's like that, you know...always looking out for people. I'm saying too much. I blew it, didn't I?"_

"_No, you didn't but why don't you change the subject? Why don't you talk about how you feel about me?" Angie was totally amused by his babbling but not ready to let him off the hook entirely._

_Encouraged by her smile, Hunter took a deep breath before he spoke again. "Your eyes are like a lake in the summer, cool and inviting. But I think they can be stormy, depending on the weather. I don't think I could ever look away from them...no matter the circumstances. Besides, I feel like I've known you before and maybe I did...in my dreams."_

"_Wow!" breathed Angie. "Do you use that line at lot?"_ _Hunter gently touched her cheek, tracing a line to her jaw and back up again. "No, I've never said that to anyone, only to you. You're very special, Angie McAlister."_

* * *

"Hey pretty lady, what are you thinking about?" Angie smiled up at Hunter who reached down to pull her up into his arms. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips, then returned her smile. "I was thinking of you, of course." She whispered against his neck, nibbling small kisses up to his lips, intent on showing him exactly where her thoughts were heading.

"Hunter!" The high pitched cry startled them apart as Jenny flung herself at Hunter. He obligingly scooped her up, giving her cheek a kiss which she returned with a loud smooch. "How's Princess Jenny today?"

"I'm good! I talked to the butterflies at home, then I came here to ride Monarch and then I helped feed all the horses. Then I got kind of tired so I took a nap with Scooter. You know what?" Not waiting for an answer, she continued her monologue. "I can feel your happy inside of me too, like I do when I see Mommy and Daddy kiss. It's not as good but I like it anyway."

"Thank you sweetie" Angie said softly. "Do you know why it's so good to feel your mom and dad's happy? It's because they are very special and love each other very much. Maybe more than anyone else in the world. They love you that much too so when you look at them, you're feeling all that love and can only feel the best inside."

With a solemn nod, Jenny appeared to mull that over before she spoke. "I love you Angie, Hunter too. You tell me important things and I like that. I think we should go home now, OK?"

"That's very OK, princess" Hunter put her down and took her hand while Angie took the other and they were on their way – happy smiles on their faces and love in their hearts.


End file.
